Many individuals experience difficulty in sleeping because of breathing problems. These difficulties include excessive snoring and the potentially much more serious problem of sleep apnea. Sleep apnea disorders are often treated by the application of constant positive airway pressure (CPAP) delivered to the patient through a face or nose mask. Sleep apnea or snoring conditions can also be successfully treated by dental devices effective for forward extension of the mandible of the patient during sleep. These devices reposition the lower jaw (mandible) in an anterior (forward) direction, pulling the base of the tongue forward and thereby increasing the air passage in the posterior pharyngeal region (breathing passage behind the base of the tongue). This serves to maintain the patient's airway open by preventing the soft tissue of the throat and tongue from collapsing into the airway, thus ameliorating the patient's breathing problems.
Devices that bring the mandible forward into a functional repositioning posture and hold the posterior airway open are currently available. One type of device is manually adjustable, enabling a user to personally adjust the positioning of the device. These devices, however, include many components. As a result, the device takes up a substantial amount of space inside the mouth, which, in turn, limits the amount of space available for the tongue such that the tongue is prevented from coming forward, potentially retarding the flow of air through the patient's airway. In addition, these devices require the dentist or patient to make any necessary adjustments to improve the fit or efficacy of the device. This may also allow adjustments to be made without the guidance of a dentist. Consequently, an improper fit or position may result, which, in turn, results in ineffective treatment for the patient or greater chance of untoward side effects.
In addition, non-adjustable or fixed-position devices are available that are configured to fit within the mouth at a predetermined position. The disadvantage of fixed position devices is that they are not able to be adjusted for improved comfort or efficacy without significant time and expense. Proper placement of the device varies among individual patients. Thus, while the fixed position device may be effective for some, it may not be effective for others. A patient's jaw structure, furthermore, often experiences changes over time. Therefore, the device may require adjustment of the position of the lower jaw in relationship to the upper jaw to remain effective. These devices, not being easily adjustable, cannot accommodate for such changes.
Custom made oral appliances, whether adjustable or non-adjustable also have the disadvantage of having to be lab fabricated requiring impressions of the patient's teeth, creation of stone models, and laboratory expenses. As such, custom made oral appliances tend to be cost prohibitive for many patients.
Pre-fabricated boil and bite devices also exist that require a user (patient or dentist) to submerge the device in boiling water to soften the material lining the device. The user then bites into the device to conform the material to the teeth. This type of device poses safety risks resulting from working with boiling water, as well as the risks associated with placing hot material into the mouth and over the teeth (e.g., intraoral burns and/or pulpal damage). In addition, the material forming the device may not sufficiently conform to the teeth of the user. As a result, an improper fit occurs, causing discomfort to the user and lessening the effectiveness of the device.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a mandible extension dental device that can be accurately placed within the mouth and can be highly customized to a user, while avoiding the problems associated with the devices described above.